chaosofthethreekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huang Zhong
Huang Zhong is a character that first appeared on the first Chaos of the Three Kingdoms game, he is an old general who is known for slaying the Wei general Xiahou Yuan at the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun and soon became one of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu. Description Huang Zhong is depicted as a hyperactive old general who has a never say die attitude, he doesn't speak very much but he lets his bow do the talking during battle. he served Chang Sha prefect Han Xuan during that time, but after Huang Zhong failed to kill Guan Yu, he was falsely accused of treason by Han Xuan and was almost executed but was soon rescued by Wei Yan after the latter killed their master. He later served Liu Bei after obtaining the lands of Shu and decides to aid her to fight Dark Lord Cao Cao. Historical Information Born in Nanyang Commandery (present-day Nanyang, Henan), Huang Zhong initially served as General of the Houshold under Liu Biao, Governor of Jing Province. He was tasked to defend Changsha with Liu Biao's son in the clan, Liu Pan.2 However, the prominent warlord Cao Cao conquered Jing Province after Liu Biao's death in 208; Huang Zhong subsequently continued his service under this new lord of the land, specifically under Administrator Han Xuan in Changsha. Following Cao Cao's defeat at the Battle of Red Cliffs in the same year, the victorious allied force of Liu Bei and Sun Quan was gradually taking over the various commanderies in southern Jing Province, including Changsha. Huang Zhong strongly suggested to Han Xuan to surrender to Liu Bei, who held strong influence in the province. Han Xuan and Huang Zhong then began their service under Liu Bei. He performed extremely well in Liu Bei's campaign on Yi Province from 212 to 214 - his bravery in battles was said to be unmatched by any. After Yi Province was taken, Huang Zhong was promoted to the rank of General Who Attacks Rebels (討虜將軍). In 217, Liu Bei started a campaign to seize control of Hanzhong, which was under the control of Cao Cao. His force met with resistance led by Xiahou Yuan at Yangping Pass. The confrontation dragged on for more than a year until one night in 219, Liu Bei set fire to the barbed fence around Xiahou Yuan's camp at the foot of Mount Dingjun. Alarmed by the attack, Xiahou Yuan sent Zhang He to defend the eastern corner of the camp, while he guarded the south. Liu Bei's main force pressed against Zhang He, outmatching the latter. Xiahou Yuan thus dispatched a fraction of his own troops to Zhang He's rescue. Huang rallied his men, and accompanied by thundering drums, they descended upon Xiahou Yuan's dwindling force. The battle became a rout and Xiahou Yuan was killed in action. The victory at Mount Dingjun was a major stepping stone to the later conquest of Hanzhong. Huang was granted the title of General Who Attacks the West for killing Xiahou. In the same year, Liu Bei proclaimed himself King of Hanzhong, a symbolic measure comparing himself to the Emperor Gaozu of Han. He then promoted Huang Zhong to General of the Rear (後將軍), placing the latter on the same level as four other generals: Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. Hearing the promotion of Huang, Guan Yu initially refused to accept the title of General of the Front as he felt ashamed to take an equal rank with the former, whom he regarded as a mere "old soldier". Huang Zhong died in the next year, to an unspecified cause. He was given the posthumous title of "Marquis Gang", literally meaning "unyielding marquis". His son, Huang Xu, died earlier, so they had no descendants.3 Skills Dulling Frost Blade *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Huang Zhong will send a trail of icicles to freeze his enemies. Ice Elemental. Swift Frost Blade *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Huang Zhong will dash forward and disappear and then charge through enemy soldiers incasing them in ice. Ice Elemental. Tundra Volley *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Huang Zhong fires 3 arrows made of ice energy and immobilizes enemy soldiers. Ice Elemental. Valor Attack: Sub Zero Fusillade *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Huang Zhong will shoot an arrow in the sky and a powerful Hailstorm will rain down on enemy soldiers, killing them. Ice Elemental. Category:Characters Category:Shu Army